


Stray kids' chatroom 4419

by hyakouku



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is the aegyo master, Chaptered, Crack, Cute, Funny, Idiots, Jisung is a baby, Lee Felix is such a meme, Minho is savage, Short Chapters, Should I add ships?, What is chicken, chatroom, no real storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakouku/pseuds/hyakouku
Summary: Just Stray kids (elders) ' on crack. Random chats. I'm open for suggestions.





	1. 03:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it.

**03:00 am in the morning – Stray kids’ dorm.**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_[Felix has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Minho has oined the chatroom]_ **

**Felix** : Hey…hyung?

**Minho** : Yeah?

**Felix** : I miss you.

**Minho** : ??

**Felix** : We’re not roommates anymore..

**Minho** : ..

**Felix** : Hyuuuunng T.T

**Minho** :  Stop blabbering. You were oh so happy to be sharing a room with Woojin hyung and binnie .

**Felix** : It’s different T.T

**Minho** : Deal with it.

**Felix** : Okay…but I have one more question!

**Minho** : If it’s about your Fortnite game, I’ll kick your ass ‘till you end up bleeding on the streets.

**Felix** : Ouch no! So mean. I want to ask you smth else.

**Minho** : Go ahead.

**Felix** : Have you ever thought about what happens when we get older?

**Minho** : We get cranky, of course. Ugly too. But not me, I’m handsome. I feel bad for you tho. My condolence.

**Felix** : No...no I mean. Will we be still called Stray kids?

**_[Jeongin has entered the chatroom]_ **

**Jeongin** : We can call ourselves stray elders with _swag_!

**Minho** : Inni…no, just no.

**Felix** : Woah that’s such a good idea! Where is everyone?!

**Minho** : Sleeping...it’s 3am lix.

**Jeongin** : But what is this abou **t** Minho hyung calling himself handsome?

**Minho** : There is no lie?

**Felix** : You’ll end up cranky and old too.

**_[Felix has Changed the chatroom name to ‘Stray Elders with swag’_ ** **_]_ **

**Jeongin** : He might be the first one to get all cranky on us.

**Felix** : Ikr! Just like how he got all cranky on Jisung today because he went shopping without him.

**Minho** : Hey! That’s because he promised me but he went with Seungmin instead.

**Felix** : Ew, I  imagined Minho hyung’s  pout now…

**Jeongin** : I’d rather go with Seungmin hyung too…

**Minho** : What did you say?

**Jeongin** : Nothing Hyung. You’re the best.

**Felix** : I second that.

**Minho** : Okay I took a screenshot of this chat so they all know that I’m your fav hyung. Well done boys.

**Felix** : …

**Jeongin** : …

**Felix** : That’s so evil mate.

**Jeongin** : Hyyunng! T.T

**Minho** : Cry me a river but I still got dem proof.

**_[Minho has left the chatroom]_ **

**Jeongin** : What now?

**Felix** : I dunno…we can say that he blackmailed us.

**Jeongin** : Mhm sounds legit enough.

**Felix** : They are going to believe us anyways.

**Jeongin** : If not, I can just cry in front of them.

**Felix** : Oeh evil but smart!

**Jeongin** : Alright lixie, Imma catch up on some sleep.

**Felix** : Hyung* and you never sleep.

**_[Jeongin has left the chatroom]_ **

**Felix** : -.- Well then…

**_[Felix has left the chatroom]_ **

After leaving the chat and putting his phone down, he rested his head on his cozy and fluffy pillow. Once positioning himself perfectly , he draped the blanket around his body and hugged it tightly. The other two males were soundless asleep and he restricted his chuckle when he noticed that Woojin was talking about some chicken he wanted to eat.

Changbin on the other hand had his ears plugged and was asleep too. Until this day and age, he still found it bizarre how one could fall asleep with music in the ears.

After fumbling around a bit more to warm himself up, he slowly closed his eyes with a smile. It didn’t take long before he drifted to dreamland.

 


	2. 08:00 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Felix, Hyunjin and Jisung being idiots.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it <3

**08:00 AM in the morning – Stray Kids’ dorm**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_[Bang Chan has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Changbin has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Felix  hasjoined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Jisung has joined the chatroom]_ **

**Bang Chan** : Lmao! Who changed the chatroom name to this?

**Jisung** : Elders? Must be Jeongin or something. He was talking about it the other day too.

**Bang Chan** : I like it tho. Let’s keep it.

**Jisung** : But we’re like elders now.

**Bang Chan** : So what? Elders are cool.

**Jisung** : How did we even go from kids to elders in one day?

**Bang Chan** : Everything is possible.

**Jisung** : Isn’t that what the cute fan told you?

**Bang Chan** : Haha yes, she said some pretty good stuff during the fansign.

**Jisung** : I also heard her something say about how we should never give up. Even if the road we take is difficult, we will reach our destination someday.

**Bang Chan** : *nods* Yes, we should give her our gratitude someday.

**Jisung** : If we remember her face.

**Bang Chan** : I will, don’t worry 💪🏻

**Changbin** : Why are you guys so active?

**Felix** : Yeah my phone was exploding.

**Jisung** : Then they both decided to join the chatroom at the same time.

**Changbin** : ??

**Jisung** : Fishy..🐟

**Changbin** : Yongbok couldn’t find his sweater so I helped him search for it -.-

**Jisung** : Mhm…oh! Are you talking about a blue sweater with this big “FORTNITE” logo?

**Felix** : Yes! That one!

**Jisung** : Uhm yeah…you see.. I gotta go.

**_[Jisung has left the chatroom]_ **

**Felix** : Oh my god. You took my stuff again!

**_[Felix has left the chatroom]_ **

**Bang Chan** : Oh god, there they go again.

**Changbin** : I heard someone scream just now..

**Bang Chan** : Yeah that was Minho. Felix barged in the room like some madman.

**Changbin** : Lmao I bet he woke everyone up.

**Bang Chan** : Nah…Seungmin is still asleep.

**Changbin** : How even! I can even hear him scream from all over here!

**_[Woojin has joined the chatroom]_ **

**Woojin** : Why the hell is Felicia screaming?!

**Woojin** : Felix*

**Changbin** : LMAO

**Bang Chan** : Hey there Woojin. Well as you can see. Right now, Jisung is refusing to take off the sweater while Felix jumped onto him. It’s fun watching them from the bedpost.

**Woojin** : They had to do this at eight in the morning?

**Changbin** : …

**Changbin** : Last time they went at it at five in the morning. We should be grateful.

**Bang Chan** : Minho isn’t grateful tho.

**Woojin** : And rightly so.

**Bang Chan** : oh…Oh my god!

**Changbin** : W-what was that just now?

**Woojin** : That sounded like death.

**Bang Chan** : Hyunjin woke up and barged into the room. Gotta go guys!

**_[Bang Chan has left the chatroom]_ **

…

**Changbin** : Hyunnie should nominate himself for the new main vocal position in Stray kids. I never knew he could yell like that..

**Woojin** : Ikr. I would give him my position for sure.

**_[Jeongin has joined the chatroom]_ **

**Woojin** : Heyy Jeonginnie <3

**Jeongin** : Hey hyung!

**Changbin** : Looks like our youngest is awake.

**Jeongin** : Yeah I heard Felix, Jisung, Minho and Hyunjin hyung screaming…

**Changbin** : Lmao yeah they’re at it again.

**Woojin** : Omg did you hear that just now?!

**Jeongin** : Why are they speaking in English now?

**Changbin** : “ _YoUr BeHaViOr Is So UgH_ ” Hyunjinnie had me cracking up just now.

**Woojin** : Shouldn’t we like…stop them?

**Changbin** : Nah we’re good.

**Jeongin** : Yep.

**_[Seungmin has joined the chatroom]_ **

**Woojin** : Hey Minnie <3

**Jeongin** : Hyung is awake!

**Seungmin** :

**Woojin** : Hello?

**Seungmin** :

**Changbin** : This brat ain’t saying anything lmao.

**Seungmin** :

**Seungmin** : I’ll buy steak for the one who can drag Hyunjin and Felix’ ass out of the room now.

**_[Seungmin has left the chatroom]_ **

…

**Woojin** : So…

**Jeongin** :…

**Changbin** …

**Bang Changbin** : Binnie wants some meat, so bye!

**_[Changbin has left the chatroom]_ **

**Jeongin** : Oh no hyung! The steak is mine!

**_[Jeongin has left the chatroom]_ **

**Woojin** : Pfft if it was chicken, they would’ve lost for sure.

**Woojin** : …

**Woojin** : This is weird. Imma leave too.

**_[Woojin has left the chatroom]_ **

There were yells and scream erupting from behind a certain door and Changbin had to admit that it sounded dreadful. Jeongin had given up on the steak already, but he certainly didn’t.

With heavy steps he entered the room and was met with a pillow in his face right after. He removed the soft fabric from his face and stared at the culprit. The room had gone quiet and Hyunjin stood there in the middle with his hand stretched out, giving away the fact that he was the one who threw the pillow.

Changbin used this chance to walk up to Jisung, only to forcibly pull the sweater off him and threw it at Felix. After a few shouts of protest, he grabbed Hyunjin and Felix by the ear and dragged them out of the room, not before winking at Seungmin who only nodded in reply.

“Ouch Hyung! My ear!” Felix whined in agony, tears threatening to fall. Hyunjin was doing no better and begged for the other to let him go.

“Shut up” He replied strictly. He forced himself not to laugh since the situation was ridiculous.

But he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

He got his free meat now.

 


	3. 3 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Hyunjin are still a mess.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it <3  
> I'm open for random suggestions.

**4 PM in the afternoon – Stray kids being everywhere and nowhere**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_[_ ** **_Hyunjin_ ** **_has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[_ ** **_Changbin_ ** **_has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[_ ** **_Felix_ ** **_has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[_ ** **_Jisung_ ** **_has joined the chatroom]_ **

**Felix** : …

**Hyunjin** : …

**Jisung** : …

**Changbin** : Talk it out.

**Hyunjin** : Why am I involved in this?

**Changbin** : You were screaming too.

**Hyunjin** : But-

**Felix** : Is there anything we should talk out?

**Felix** : Like..

**Felix** : I didn’t do anything wrong.

**Hyunjin** : Yeah

**Hyunjin** : I’m siding with Lixie on this one.

**Felix** : Yeah mate (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

**Hyunjin** : (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

**Felix** : Actually, we aren’t at fault here at all.

**Hyunjin** : Yeah!

**Hyunjin** : But we got dragged by the ear!

**Hyunjin** : I just wanted to sleep in peace!

**Felix** : Unforgivable!

**Changbin** : ….

**Changbin** : Uh…look

**Changbin** : I just want my meat okay? So just talk it out.

**Felix** : …

**Hyunjin** : …

**Hyunjin** : Bruh…

**Changbin** : It’s free food okay?!

**Felix** : …

**Felix** : I’m out.

**Changbin** : No wait!

**Changbin** : Jisung start talking!

**Jisung** : …

**Jisung** : Hi…

**Felix** : Oh there he is.

**Hyunjin** : Yeah Jisung. StArT tAlKiNg.

**Felix** : And also kindly explain why you were wearing my favorite sweater?

**Jisung** : You see…

**Jisung** : Ijustreallylikethatsweaterokay!

**Jisung** : T.T

**Jisung** : I’m sorry!

**Jisung** : I’ll buy you a new one!

**Jisung** : I’ll even buy you two!

**Hyunjin** : …It ain’t that deep you know…

**Changbin** : Wow

**Felix** : No no, let him keep talking.

**Felix** : I like where this is going.

**Changbin** : …

**Changbin** : Suddenly meeting a new side of Yongbok-ah.

**Hyunjin** : I like it (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

**Felix** : (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

**Hyunjin** : Got ya fam.

**Felix** : <3

**Jisung** : …

**Jisung** : I wanted to impress someone with that sweater.

**Felix** : .--------. ….. With Fortnite?

**Hyunjin** : Who lmao?

**Jisung** : Ehm…

**Jisung** : Myself?

**_[_ ** **_Changbin_ ** **_has kicked_ ** **_Jisung_ ** **_out of Stray elders with swag]_ **

**Hyunjin** : Omg you were faster than me!

**Changbin** : I’m done with his bullshit.

**Felix** : I’m not even mad anymore.

**_[_ ** **_Bang Chan_ ** **_has joined the chatroom]_ **

**Bang Chan** : I still don’t understand why Felix and Changbin are chatting in here when they’re in the same room now.

**Hyunjin** : Lmao

**Hyunjin** : Hi hyung.

**Bang Chan** : Hey

**Changbin** : Because he had to be here.

**Felix** : I still don’t understand why.

**Felix** : I guess it was worth it tho.

**Felix** : Oh my god! Why did you hit me?

**Changbin** : …

**Bang Chan** : Changbin?

**Felix** : Nvm…he didn’t hit me.

**Felix** :…I had to talk it out with Jisung, that’s why..

**Hyunjin** : I heard that smack tho.

**Hyunjin** : Sounded painful.

**Changbin** : Yeah, he hit himself against the bedpost.

**Felix** : Wha- you did not…no.

**Bang Chan** : Ouch.

**_[_ ** **_Felix_ ** **_has left the chatroom]_ **

**Bang Chan** : You made him mad.

**Changbin** : I know.

**Hyunjin** : ??

**Changbin** : He’s glaring daggers at me now.

**Hyunjin** : You hit him, didn’t you?

**Changbin** : Yep.

**Hyunjin** : Why?

**Bang Chan** : Children…stop it.

**Changbin** : I’m an adult.

**Hyunjin** : Pfft-

**Changbin** : Hey-!

**Bang Chan** : You don’t seem to act like one. Go apologize to Felix.

**Changbin** : …alright brb.

**Hyunjin** : Lololol

**Hyunjin** : Channie Hyung.

**Bang Chan** : Yeah Hyunnie?

**Hyunjin** : Can I be a special guest in your vlive today?

**Bang Chan** : I’m sorry. I promised Woojin already uwu

**Bang Chan** : Next time, alright?

**Hyunjin** : Deal!

**Hyunjin** : Uhm..

**Hyunjin** : What did I just hear?

**Bang Chan** : That sounded painful.

**Bang Chan** : Oh my god. Changbin! I told you to apologize. What the hell are u doing?!

**Hyunjin** : Hhahah omg this is funny.

**Bang Chan** : I don’t want them to be moody during the fansign today.

**Hyunjin** : Why not? Seems fun.

**Bang Chan** : …

**Bang Chan** : No.

**Changbin** : …

**Changbin** : Hello.

**Hyunjin** : Hi.

**Bang Chan** : ? ? ? ?

**Changbin** : I ‘did’ apologize.

**Bang Chan** : And?

**Changbin** : He ignored me.

**Hyunjin** : HAHHAHA sucker.

**_[_ ** **_Changbin_ ** **_has kicked_ ** **_Hyunjin_ ** **_out of stray elders with swag]_ **

**Bang Chan** : Lmao what the hell.

**_[_ ** **_Hyunjin_ ** **_has joined the chatroom]_ **

**Hyunjin** : That was lame Hyung!

**Changbin** : Whatever. Imma keep trying.

**_[_ ** **_Changbin_ ** **_has left the chatroom]_ **

**Bang Chan** : I actually don’t wanna miss this.

**Hyunjin** : Me neither.

**Bang Chan** : Shall we?

**Hyunjin** : *nods*

**_[_ ** **_Hyunjin_ ** **_has left the chatroom]_ **

**_[_ ** **_Bang Chan_ ** **_has left the chatroom]_ **

 


	4. 3PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is an idiot.
> 
> Seungmin is mean.

**3PM in** **the** **afternoon** **–** **Stray** **kids** **being** **everywhere**  

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  

**_[_** ** _Minho_** ** _has_** ** _joined_** **_the_** ** _chatroom]_**  

**_[_** ** _Jisung_** ** _has_** ** _joined_** **_the_** ** _chatroom]_**  

**_[_** ** _Seungmin_** ** _has_** ** _joined_** **_the_** ** _chatroom]_**  

 

**Minho** **:** Ugh….I feel like dying.. 

**Seungmin** **:** Die quietly. I don’t want to hear you whine about it. 

**Minho** **:** Fuck you. 

**Minho** **:** You’ll be the first to go with me. 

**Jisung** **:** Guys, be kind to each other. 

**Jisung** : What’s wrong tho? 

**Minho** **:** My child is sick.. 

**Jisung** **:** Wha-!? You have kids?!

**Seungmin** **:** I knew his inner hoe was gonna come out sooner or later. 

**Jisung** **:** Whaaaaaaaaaaaattt?! 

**Jisung** **:** Hyung! Are you serious?! 

**Minho** **:** I’m dead serious. She is sick and it pains me to see her like that. 

**Minho** **:** I wish I could be sick in her place… 

**Seungmin** **:** I wonder how many kids he has? 

**Minho** **:** Three for your information. 

**Jisung** **:** THREE?! Wait omg since when?! Why did you never tell me?! 

**Jisung** **:** hyun fno! This usb rifht! 

**Seungmin** : English please. 

**Minho** **:** Yeah, I’m about to leave to get her checked up. 

**Jisung** **:** W-wait! 

**Minho** **:** Yeah? 

**Jisung** **:** S-so that means you have three children and you’re also in Stray Kids… 

**Jisung** **:** I-i mean…isn’t it hard for you? Does your girlfriend take care of them? 

**Seungmin** **:** LMAO this is gold. 

**Jisung** **:** This is serious! 

**Seungmin** **:** Minho hyung doesn’t have a girlfriend. 

**Jisung** **:** OMG! Does he raise the kids by himself?! O-or does he have a boyfriend?! 

**Seungmin** **:** He is a single mom. 

**Jisung** **:** *gasp* 

**Minho** **:** Seungmin is right ^^ 

**Jisung** **:** H-hyung! You know you can always lean on me whenever you need help! I can share a bit of my pay with you.

**Minho** **:** No need, they don’t eat that much. 

**Jisung** **:** That’s nonsense! They need to eat to stay healthy! 

**Minho** **:** …Okay. Thanks I guess. 

**Jisung** **:** And I’m totally okay with you being a parent! 

**Jisung** **:** You’re still part of Stray kids! 

**Jisung** **:** I still accept you for who you are! 

**Seungmin** **:** Lolololl wsksnjd 

**Jisung** **:**?!!!!! 

**Seungmin** **:** Sorry, go on. 

**Minho** **:** Yeah thanks man. 

**Jisung** **:** I can help you raise the kids if it gets too difficult for you!  

**Minho** **:** No need ^^ They’re probably gonna fight you once they see that you look like a squirrel. 

**Jisung** **:** Hyung omg this is no joking matter! 

**Minho** **:** Eh? Okay. 

**Minho** **:** Thanks I guess? 

**Jisung** **:** Always for you hyung 💪🏻 

**Minho** **:** I’m going to take her to the vet now. Bye. 

 

**_[_** ** _Minho_** ** _has_** ** _left_** **_the_** ** _chatroom]_**  

 

**Seungmin** **:** I love this day. 

**Seungmin** **:** I’m glad I logged in. 

**Jisung** **:** …wait…vet? 

**Jisung** **:** Isn’t that for animals? 

**Seungmin** : LMAO You’re so stupid, I can’t. 

**Seungmin** **:** I need to screenshot this convo. 

**Jisung** **:** Wait wait wait wait… 

**Jisung** **:** He wasn’t talking about his cat, was he?! 

**Seungmin** **:** Figure that one out yourself lol. 

 

**_[_** ** _Seungmin_** ** _has_** ** _left_** **_the_** ** _chatroom]_**  

 

  **Jisung** **:** WHAAAT!? 

**Jisung** **:** Why didn’t you say so sooner!? 

**Jisung** **:** I hate everyone T.T 

 

**_[_** ** _Jisung_** ** _has_** ** _left_** **_the_** ** _chatroom]_**  

 

 

 


	5. Fights and food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm so...Changbin and Felix are evil.  
> So are Minho and Seungmin.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it <3

**Stray elders with Swag - SKZ being everywhere**

* * *

******_[Woojin has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Bang Chan has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Changbin has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Minho has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Jeongin has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Seungmin has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Hyunjin has joined the chatroom]_ **

**_[Felix has joined the chatroom]_ **

****

**Woojin:** Woah, we really have too much free time on our hands.

**Hyunjin:** Lmao, I’m just here for the screenshots

**Seungmin:** Me too.

**Seungmin:** The ss of last convo were _priceless_.

**Hyunjin:** LMAO you sent those to me.

**Hyunjin:** Pfft Jisung-

**Minho:** There is no lie tho? My cats ARE my kids.

**Woojin:** But Jisung misunderstood

**Minho:** Is that my fault?

**Jeongin:** It certainly isn’t.

**Jeongin:** But the fact that Felix hyung doesn’t want to play games with me is the fault of a certain someone.

**Hyunjin:** Don’t tell me…

**Bang Chan:** Is he…?

**Felix:** Hi guys ^^ Nice weather today!

**Seungmin:** Incoming mess.

**Seungmin:** Love it.

**Hyunjin:** HAHAHHA

**Bang Chan:** Yeah lix, nice weather indeed…

**Minho:** Why don’t you want to play games with the youngest?

**Woojin:** Right to the point.

**Felix:**._.

**Felix:** That means I have to see the face of a _certain_ someone I don’t want to see.

**Hyunjin:** …

**Bang Chan** : By certain you mean…?

**Changbin** : …

**Bang Chan:** Ahhh that certain.

**Minho:** Is this why Felix was sleeping on the floor in Jisung and Jeongin’s room yesterday?

**Bang Chan:** Wait whut!?

**Felix:** I missed Woojin hyung tho.

**Felix:** Join me hyung.

**Woojin** : No thank you Lixie, I like my bed.

**Felix:** Aww too bad TT

**Minho:** Changbin, what the hell did you do?

**Hyunjin:** He made lix mad lmao

**Bang Chan:** Guys! We have to perform today. Make it up already.

**Changbin:** I’m sorry Yongbok-ah.

**Hyunjin:** ***gasp*** He apologized.

**Seungmin:** Who the hell apologizes through an app.

**Minho:** yeah lol that sucks

**Bang Chan:** Omg shut up. Let him apologize!

**Felix:** …

 

**_[Felix has left the chatroom]_ **

****

**Minho:** HAHHAHA

**Seungmin:** I love this.

 

**_[Bang Chan has kicked Minho out of Stray elders with swag]_ **

**_[Bang Chan has kicked Seungmin out of Stray elders with swag]_ **

****

**Bang Chan:** Okay the messy ones are out.

 

**_[Bang has invited Felix to Stray elders with swag]_ **

****

**Woojin:** Wow

**Hyunjin:** Lmao they’re mad. I can hear them trashtalking Chan.

**Bang Chan:** Let them be

**Jeongin** : Lixie hyung, are you here?

**Felix:** …

 

* * *

 

**_[Private DM Felix & Changbin]_ **

**_Changbin:_ ** _Lmao how long are we gonna keep this up?_

**_Felix:_ ** _Dunno, ‘till we can get something good out of it._

**_Changbin:_ ** _Ooohh smart Yongbokie~_

**_Felix:_ ** _When am I not?_

**_Changbin:_ ** _Pfft-_

_**Felix:** Just admit it ~_

**_Changbin:_ ** _Alright~ But let's go back to the chat before they start wondering where we are._

**_Felix:_ ** _Roger!_

 

* * *

 

**[Stray elders with swag]**

**Jeongin:** It’s quiet.

**Felix:** Hi

**Bang Chan:** Yo Lixie! Welcome back

**Felix:** Hyung, I don’t feel like accepting his apology.

**Felix:** He can fuck off for all I care.

**Woojin:** FELIX! Language!

**Bang Chan:** Oh my goodness.

**Hyunjin:** AHHAHAH

**Bang Chan:** =.=

**Hyunjin:** Omg sorry don’t kick me pls

**Changbin** : Excuse me? Aren’t you going a bit too far?

**Felix:** Am I? You piece of crap.

**Changbin:** Shut the fuck up, you annoying prick.

**Bang Chan:** Okay time out!

**Bang Chan:** We are going outside _right now_! I will get you guys some lunch and you two are going to talk it out.

**Felix:** Eh no?

**Bang Chan:** If I don’t see you fully clothed at the door in 5 min. I’ll kick you out of the house.

**Felix:** …

**Changbin:** …

 

**_[Bang Chan has left the chatroom]_ **

**_[Changbin has left the chatroom]_ **

****

**Hyunjin:** That was wild.

**Jeongin:** Y-yeah

**Hyunjin:** Poor Innie T.T

**Woojin:** Lixie, aren’t you going either?

**Felix:** …

**Felix:** Lolololl free food, bye~

 

**_[Felix has left the chatroom]_ **

****

**Jeongin:** Omg

**Hyunjin:** LMAOO HAHAHAHAH OMG

**Hyunjin:** Felix is the best!

**Woojin:** You kids are so messy. I should tell Chan.

**Hyunjin:** No don’t!

**Hyunjin:** Let them enjoy their free lunch

**Woojin:** But-

**Jeongin:** Hyuuunnng~

**Woojin:** Al..right, you guys are so messy 🤦🏼♀️

**Hyunjin:** Hehe I need to fight someone for fake too someday.

**Jeongin:** We should!

**Woojin:** If you do, I’ll tell Chan. No need for another mess.

**Jeongin** : Okay we won’t dad ^^

**Woojin:** Good, my child

**Woojin:** Okay guys let me treat you two to lunch

**Hyunjin:** Omg ur an angel hyung!

**Jeongin:** Thank you Hyung!

 

**_[Woojin has left the chatroom]_ **

****

**Hyunjin:** Let’s do it someday.

**Hyunjin:** And let’s go for something better than just free food.

**Jeongin:** Yeah!

 

**_[Hyunjin has left the chatroom]_ **

**_[Jeongin has left the chatroom]_ **


End file.
